Is Love Enough?
by MissChick23
Summary: The following takes place after episode 309, ‘How a resurrection really feels’.OTH lovers will know, Brucas and Naley have just been reunited. What happens when both girls wake the following morning, to find themselves alone? Major Naley.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello lovely readers. I've started a new fic for your reading pleasure. It doesn't mean I've given up on any of the others I write, but an idea just came to me, and I've decided to run with it. Enjoy my lovelies. Please R & R.

**Summary:** The following takes place after episode 309, 'How a resurrection really feels'.

OTH lovers will know, Brucas and Naley have just been reunited. What happens when both girls wake the following morning, to find themselves alone?

Total Naley. Baley friendship. Brucas or Leyton to be decided!

**Disclaimer**: If I told you I was Mark Schwahn, and OTH was mine, would you believe me?

* * *

Nathan Scott slowly opened his eyes, as the sun shone through his bedroom window and attempted to blind him. Blinking and adjusting his position, he turned away from the unwelcome light, and faced the figure that lay beside him.

"Haley" he whispered, deliberately softy enough that she wouldn't be woken. "Haley" he repeated, lightly running his hand over her face, down her cheek, as though in an attempt to remind himself of the reality of his situation.

Nathan closed his eyes, as his famous smirk slowly swept its way across his face, remembering how she had gotten there in the first place.

"_Haley" Nathan stopped her as she left his room. Turning, his eyes caught hers, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, they shared a meaningful glance._

"_Stay with me tonight" he spoke. The words escaped his mouth quickly, planting fear throughout his body. "Say yes" he pleaded to himself, wanting, needing the comfort of his wife._

_Haley turned her body to face his and smiled. "I was hoping you would say that" she whispered, returning the desperation that Nathan had so bravely demonstrated._

_Closing the door, Haley walked over to Nathan as he stood up and took her hands in his, pulling her further toward him. _

"_I know a lot has happened" he began, as Haley let her head fall, ashamed that the distance between them was her fault. "Hey" he continued, letting one of her hands fall as he lifted her chin until their eyes met. "I know a lot has happened" he repeated, "But not for a second did I stop loving you."_

_Haley James' eyes filled with tears, tears of pain and joy, a culmination of wrecked emotions from what had seemed like several never ending weeks._

"_I love you too" she replied, as he caught her lips with his, a forceful and loving kiss._

"_I'll never stop loving you" he spoke, as he leant forward to kiss her again, wrapping his hands round her waist, pulling her so closely against him._

_Haley moved her hands from his waist to his hair, down his back, lovingly touching him, begging to be as close to him as she could be. _

_The two broke their kiss as they stood a step apart, their eyes meeting._

"_We don't have to" Haley whispered, still aware of the pain in Nathan's eyes._

"_I want to" Nathan replied, almost embarrassed by his confession. "I want you" he continued, before lifting Haley slightly off the ground, so she was looking down at him. Kissing her with force and love, he laid her down on his bed and smiled. God he loved her_.

Nathan opened his eyes again and smiled. Edging himself up to lean on an elbow he watched Haley as she slept beside him.

* * *

Lucas Scott woke with a start, vaguely familiar of his surroundings, turning he saw Brooke lying next to him, her dark hair covering the majority of her face.

"Brooke" he spoke, in an attempt to wake her. "Brooke" he repeated, but to no avail. She continued to sleep soundly.

Lucas turned to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling above him. "What am I doing?" he spoke to himself, only too aware of how badly he had previously hurt Brooke.

The night before had brought happiness to both of them, but Lucas couldn't shake the picture of the pain in Brooke's eyes when she had handed him her letters, the pain that he had caused.

Quiet with his thoughts, he leant into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He didn't know why, he just did it. Motioning through his phonebook, he viewed the names. "Brooke, Haley, Mouth, Nathan, Peyton" he read those five aloud. "Peyton" he repeated as though the name burnt his eyes. "Peyton" he whispered again as he turned to face Brooke.

He hadn't been lying the night before. He was totally in love with her. But he remained only too aware of how badly he had hurt her before. He couldn't bear the thought he might do it again. He needed some air.

"I'll be back" he whispered to her, as softly moaned in her sleep.

Lucas got up to leave the room, turning as he reached the door. God, yes he definitely did love her.

* * *

Nathan continued to watch Haley as her chest rose and fell with her slow even breathing. She was still asleep. Letting his arm fall to his side, he moved to lie on his back, his face with its infamous smirk still stuck on it.

He smiled only harder as he remembered so many good times that they had shared.

"_Nathan Scott, I'm warning you" Haley screamed as she stood at one side of their bed, with a pillow held tightly against her chest, as though it was a shield._

"_What?" Nathan replied, with a streak of both innocence and mischief in his tone._

"_You tickle me one more time" she began, her voice stilted with laughter, "and you're going to have to make nice with yourself for a __**long**__ time"_

_Nathan stood more still as he contemplated his wife's words._

"_You'd give in" he eventually spoke._

"_Doubt it" she replied, trying to convince herself more than him._

"_I'm irresistible" he replied._

_Haley laughed. "I've had better" she choked out between laughing._

_Nathan stopped laughing and looked at Haley with a deadpan face._

"_Oh god" she whispered, as she realised what she'd done._

"_That's it Haley James" he yelled as he leapt across the bed, grabbing her in his arms, tickling every inch of her body._

_Haley screamed with laughter, as she yelled a comeback of her own. "It's Scott" she yelped, as her husband made her dissolve into uncontrollable laughter. "Haley James Scott"_

Nathan laughed aloud as he remembered so many of the good times, so much of the laughter that he had shared with Haley before Chris came along.

And there it was.

Chris. Nathan sat up slightly at the very thought of his name. He loved his wife, but he could only forget so much, and unfortunately Chris was very much still in his memory.

Turning again, he looked at Haley, as a familiar feeling of pain settled in his stomach. Haley's breathing slowly began to change, as though she was coming round from her sleepy state.

Nathan sat bolt upright, panic filling his body and in that moment he was faced with a choice.

* * *

Haley James Scott woke an hour or so later, a smile creeping over her face as she remembered where she was. Excitedly turning to her left, she laughed a little to herself.

There was no Nathan, and to be honest she wasn't entirely surprised.

She lifted the note that lay on his pillow and sighed as she read it's single comment, over and over again.

"Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you SO MUCH to, **HJS-NS-23, mary-023, Naley, cheerrrgurl71** and

**ScarsLeft2Remind** for your reviews! You're so kind. I'm Kirstie, for anyone who doesn't know, and I'd love any input in this story from my readers! Lol, I like to make the readers happy, so feel free to leave any ideas you have! I might use them!

So here we go with chapter two… if the story is well received, there'll be lots more to come!

So please R&R.

K. xx

Ps – I LOOOVE flashbacks. You'll find them in italics.

**Summary**: The following takes place after episode 309, 'How a resurrection really feels'.

OTH lovers will know, Brucas and Naley have just been reunited. What happens when both girls wake the following morning, to find themselves alone?

Total Naley. Baley friendship. Brucas or Leyton to be decided!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Well, the idea is, but nothing else! Theres some direct OTH quotes in this one, they belong to Mr Schwahn.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

* * *

_Haley tilted her head from left to right and back again._

"_Oh my god" she mumbled under her breath, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. _

"_How do they do that?" Haley sighed heavily, as she placed her feet slightly apart from each other and stared at the television intently, desperately considering how best to tackle the yoga position the seemingly boneless instructor was demonstrating with perfect ease._

_Haley was so focused on the television, she didn't hear the key turn in the lock. Placing her left hand on the mat in front of her, she placed her right alongside it, butt high in the air._

"_Oh god" she screamed to herself, as she attempted to hold the position. "And this is supposed to make me feel good?" she continued as the blood began to rush to her head and she closed her eyes tightly._

_Opening them again, her eyes met a set of deep blue ones. _

"_Is it wrong if its making __**me**__ feel good?" Nathan whispered._

_Haley fell to the floor completely. "Nathan!" she screamed, turning to thump his arm as they both lay on the floor. "You gave me a fright. How long have you been here?"_

_Nathan was barely able to answer his wife as laughter creased him. "What were you doing?" he finally responded._

_Blushing slightly, Haley folded her arms over her chest. "Yoga" she whispered, so softly._

"_Yoga" Nathan laughed. "Is that what that was?"_

_Haley folded her arms more tightly across herself._

"_Why were you doing yoga?" he asked, turning to face her, supporting himself on an arm._

_Haley turned her head so her eyes met his. "To get a better figure" she mumbled, barely audibly._

"_What?" Nathan exclaimed. "I like the one you've got"_

_Haley laughed with embarrassment. "Well look at you" she began. "You're all muscles and just well…" she blushed a deep shade of red. _

"_You mean I'm hot" Nathan laughed._

_Haley continued to blush. "Well maybe" she muttered. "You could have anyone, why me?"_

_Nathan rolled closer to his wife. "Why not you?" he asked._

_Haley turned her head._

"_Haley" he began. "I love you. Every single last bit of you. I want you. I love you. That's why."_

_Haley slowly turned her head back to meet Nathan's. "Kiss me" she whispered, and he didn't hesitate in complying, brushing her lips with his._

_Haley smiled._

"_Now" he spoke softly into her ear, beginning to raise his eyebrows suggestively, "Can I see those yoga moves?"_

Haley shook her head from her memory as she lay wrapped in Nathan's sheets, desperately clutching the note he had left her. Sighing heavily, she pulled them further up her body as she sat up and swung her feet out to meet the floor.

"Ouch" she exclaimed, as she stubbed her toe against Nathan's beside table. Swearing under her breath, she sat back down on the bed with her head in her hands.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" she screamed aloud to herself, remembering the painful recent past.

_Haley__ looked at Nathan as her heart raced faster and faster. Finally she spoke. "Michelle Branch likes my voice. She thinks I could be a singer. A real one."_

_Haley took a deep breath as she contemplated her next words. She bit hard on her tongue, tears mounting in her eyes. _

"_Chris said that she wants me on tour. I'm so far ahead with classes, and I'd be back in time for finals."_

_An element of hurt flooded Nathan's face.__ "So says the great Chris."_

_Haley__ shook her head, as her fears of how Nathan would react were realized. "No" she began. "this isn't about him Nathan, this is about opportunity. I have my entire life been the reliable one, and the dependable one. And I have always done precisely what is expected of me"_

_Nathan began to shake slightly, as the reality of his wife's words sunk in.__ "Until we got married" he replied._

"_Exactly" Haley responded. " And then I finally did something for me, something that I wanted. And the world didn't end." Looking deep into her husband's eyes, she could see pain appearing in them. "And I have that chance again."_

_Nathan__ stared back at her. "If you leave me..."_

_Haley shook her head, begging him, willing him to understand. "This is not the end for us." She pleaded. "This is my shot to find out if I am good enough to have a life in music. Or if nights at Tric are all I get."_

"_And this has nothing to do with Chris?"_

_Haley__ answered quickly, and honestly. "No, absolutely not."_

_Nathan's head rushed with thoughts, an unfamiliar feeling of pain settled in his stomach. "__Then why haven't you asked me to come with you? Did you kiss him?"_

_Silence separated the young couple for a moment. Nathan saw the answer in her eyes long before she spoke it. "__Yes." She responded as he began to turn from her, pulling her hands from around his neck. "I'm sorry, you have to believe me, that's not what this is about." Haley pleaded with him. " Nathan..."_

_A million thoughts flashed through Nathan's mind. He saw his beautiful wife, and hurt as her words echoed through his mind, again and again.__ Pain turned quickly to fear, as fear expressed itself as anger. Then he spoke._

"_Haley, listen. If you want to, you should go. But if you do, we're done."_

Tears slowly traced their way down Haley's face as she sat in Nathan's room, beating herself mentally for being the cause of both their pain. Slowly she rose to her feet again, as she searched the floor for her clothes.

* * *

Brooke stirred slowly as a smile swept over her face. "Hey" she purred, her eyes still tightly closed, as she reached to the other side of the bed.

"Hey?" she questioned, as her eyes shot open to find the bed unoccupied. "Lucas?" she spoke.

"Lucas?" she shouted louder, as she stepped out of bed and began to walk through the apartment. It was empty. Sighing, Brooke Davis leant against the breakfast bar.

"_Lucas Scott" Brooke sang, as she reached her arms high above her head and twirled herself around her living room. _

_Lucas sat on the nearby couch as he shook his head. _

"_Why are you laughing?" Brooke slurred slightly._

"_Why?" Lucas laughed. "Come here" he whispered, as Brooke leant forward to him. _

"_Because" he whispered in her ear "You're drunk and dancing"_

_Brooke stuck her tongue out. "So?" she exclaimed._

_Lucas moved his hand, motioning her back to be close to him. "So" he repeated. "There's no music"_

_Brooke laughed. "Lucas Scott?" she questioned._

"_Yes?" he replied, laughing at the sight before him._

"_Dance with me now or lose me forever!" she screamed._

_Lucas laughed, as he rose to his feet. "Fine" he sighed as he took her hands in his, and the couple began to dance together._

_Moments later, Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled, leaning in to his ear. "Told you" she whispered. "We don't need any music." _

Brooke crashed back to reality as she made her way back to her bedroom, and fell into bed, pulling the covers tightly over her head.

* * *

It was an hour or so later when Haley James returned to her apartment, in the previous day's clothes. Her hair was disheveled, her face marked only by day old make-up. But she didn't care. Entering the kitchen, she called out to her roommate.

"Brooke?" she questioned, assuming she was home alone when she received no reply.

Opening the freezer, she smiled to find her two favorite men ready and waiting.

Thumping down on the couch, she opened the carton. "Make me better Ben and Jerry" she whispered, as she tucked in.

"Did I hear ice cream call my name?" a small voice spoke from the hallway.

Haley smiled to see Brooke wrapped in her blanket, making her way to get a spoon.

"May I?" she asked, as she sat down next to Haley and motioned at the tub.

Haley smiled. "Of Course."

* * *

Please R&R x 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for your reviews! 

Thanks very much to – **echogrl345, mary-023, Naley, Cheerrrgurl71, HJS-NS-23, vampiregurl, javajunkielove2809** and **saderia.** You guys rock!

Please continue to R&R.

This chapter and a few to follow will focus on the backgrounds/realtionships between characters a bit - before the real drama kicks in! Let me know what you guys think!

Kirst x

* * *

**Summary**: The following takes place after episode 309, 'How a resurrection really feels'.

OTH lovers will know, Brucas and Naley have just been reunited. What happens when both girls wake the following morning, to find themselves alone?

Total Naley. Baley friendship. Brucas or Leyton to be decided!

**Disclaimer**: OTH owns me, I don't own it!

* * *

Haley held the last spoonful of ice cream a mere centimeter from her mouth.

"Brooke?" she began, turning to her friend, before shoving the spoon into her mouth and continuing to talk.

"What?" Brooke laughed, curling her feet underneath herself. "Care to repeat that for me without the ice cream?"

Haley swallowed and blushed a deep shade of red with embarrassment.

"Hey?" Brooke questioned, sensing the discomfort Haley was feeling.

Haley turned to Brooke, her eyes welling with pain. "Well" she began, almost ashamed of what she was about to say. "I slept with Nathan last night."

Haley looked down at her hands as she pressed her nails firmly into her fingers, willing herself not to cry. It didn't work, as she choked out her next few words. "He was lying next to me when we fell asleep" Haley took a deep breath and wiped her tears before continuing, "and gone this morning."

Brooke took one of Haley's hands in hers. She wasn't sure what to say.

"He left me this" Haley handed Brooke Nathan's note.

"Sorry" Brooke read aloud.

"Yeah" Haley mumbled, the tears falling more freely now.

"Sorry" Brooke repeated, before beginning to smile, a small laugh escaping her mouth.

Haley looked up to her friend, her eyes slightly disappointed. "What's funny?" she questioned.

Brooke laughed again, before dropping her head back and letting out a small scream.

"What?" Haley asked again.

"I" Brooke began nervously "Slept with Lucas last night."

Haley looked to Brooke with wide eyes, shocked at her revelation.

"And" Brooke continued, motioning at her pajama clad body, wrapped in her blanket. "Alone this morning"

Haley sighed, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on her friend's hand.

Brooke laughed again, but with pain in her eyes. "Scotts" she muttered. "What did we do to deserve them?"

Haley smiled half heartedly at her friend, words escaping her.

* * *

"_Nathan? Are you kidding me? You promised!" _

_Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his jacket on. "I need to train Hales."_

_Haley laughed sarcastically. "You need to train do you?" she repeated "Great."_

"_Haley" Nathan sighed. "We can watch a film anytime. The guys are free tonight so we're just going to meet at the rivercourt for a bit. You know, workout."_

"_Fine" Haley answered, turning her back to her husband._

"_Haley" Nathan groaned. "You're mad, aren't you?" _

"_No" Haley spat._

_Nathan rolled his eyes. "You're mad."_

_Haley turned around so they were face to face. "I'm. Not. Mad." She repeated, clearly trying to make her point._

"_Fine" Nathan replied, before turning to leave the apartment, slamming the door behind him. _

"_Argh!" Haley screamed, falling down onto the couch. "Ass!" she yelled aloud, before a tear began to escape her eye, trailing its way down her cheek. _

"_Ass" she repeated aloud, unsure as to whether she was cursing herself or her husband. Rising to her feet she began to walk to the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the tall figure at the window._

_Walking closer to it, she looked deep into the man's blue eyes._

"_I am an ass" he spoke loudly enough to be audible through the glass._

"_Me too" she mumbled, a smile slowly creeping across her face. "Go workout" she smiled. "I'll be here when you get back."_

_Nathan stared at her. "You sure?"_

_Haley smiled and nodded._

"_Ok" Nathan replied, giving his wife a cheeky wink. _

_Haley laughed a little, turning back to the living room, assuming Nathan had left. Bending down she picked up a basketball left lying behind the couch, flashing the lower half of her back._

"_Ass" she muttered again, with a more loving tone._

"_Stop calling me that" _

_Haley turned quickly, taking a step back as the voice had given her a fright._

"_Nathan!" she exclaimed, as he entered the apartment, walking closely to her._

"_23" he spoke._

"_What?" she questioned._

_Taking his hand, Nathan traced the numbers tattooed on Haley's back. "23" he repeated._

"_Oh" Haley blushed, still sometimes embarrassed by her permanent declaration of just how much she loved Nathan._

"_Can I workout here instead?" Nathan whispered, lifting Haley slightly off the ground._

_Haley smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband's neck. "Hell yes" she mouthed, before forcing a kiss on his lips. _

Nathan Scott sat on the beach, his head in his hands, thinking about his wife.

"Rough night?" A voice asked him.

"Luke" he replied, as his brother sat down next to him.

"I'm an ass" Lucas spoke, shaking his head at himself.

Nathan felt his wedding ring through his shirt, as it hung round his neck. "Yeah" he began. "That makes two of us."

* * *

"Argh" Haley exclaimed, as the two girls sat staring into space. "How is it two fine girls like us end up like this?"

Brooke laughed. "Drink?"

Haley turned to Brooke. "Brooke, it's like eleven am"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she rose to make herself a drink. "Brooke just doesn't care" she replied as she began pouring from the bottle of vodka.

Haley lifted her left hand and stared intently at her wedding ring, slowly beginning to turn it round her finger.

_Haley lay in Nathan's arms, as she took his hand in hers. Making sure he was still sleeping soundly, she stared at his wedding ring intently, slowly beginning to turn it around his finger._

"_Hey" a soft voice choked after a few minutes. "What you doing?"_

_Haley jumped slightly as the voice shook her from her thoughts._

"_Nate" she began. " I didn't mean to wake you"_

"_What are you doing anyway?" the sleepy voice continued._

"_Did you know" Haley spoke as she continued to turn the ring on Nathan's finger, "Your wedding ring is really sexy to me"_

_Nathan groaned a little. "You woke me to tell me my wedding ring is sexy?"_

_Haley turned in Nathan's embrace, shrugging her shoulders a little. "You mad?" she questioned, making the cutest face she could._

_Nathan laughed. "Nah" he spoke. "Makes me love you more"_

_Haley's smile disappeared. "There's room for you to love me more?" She began to moan. "You mean to say you don't love me the most possible?"_

_Nathan rolled his eyes before closing them again, pullng his wife as close to him as possible. "Haley?" he whispered. "Shut up"_

_Haley giggled a little as she fell sound asleep in Nathan's arms_.

"You sure you don't want one?" Brooke questioned as she began to place the top back on the bottle of vodka, shaking Haley from her memory.

"Go on then" Haley answered, getting up to get her own glass. "I need it."

* * *

Pretty please R&R x 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys so much for your comments! Thanks to – **Always23Forever, mistydm, mary-023, 23Naleyuvin23, j, xxxBrucasJeytonNaleyxxx, HJS-NS-23, Naley, Saderia** and **echogrl345**!

Heres another chapter for you!

I would like to point out that, Gloria Gaynor's I will Survive is the ULTIMATE karaoke track. That or Footloose.

Ooo and I drew from personal experience for this flashback. Thanks to Scott who was my Nathan in this event. ;)

Enjoy!

Review!

Kirstie x

* * *

**Summary:** The following takes place after episode 309, 'How a resurrection really feels'.

OTH lovers will know, Brucas and Naley have just been reunited. What happens when both girls wake the following morning, to find themselves alone?

Total Naley. Baley friendship. Brucas or Leyton to be decided!

**Disclaimer**: I am not Mark Schwahn.

* * *

"At first I was afraid" Brooke slurred loudly, "I was petrified, kept thinking I could never" Brooke paused to hiccup, looking to Haley for inspiration.

Haley rolled her eyes, as she threw back another mouthful of wine. "Live without you by my side" she prompted.

"Oh yeah" Brooke mused, before continuing, jumping several lines to the chorus. "I will survive! I don't need Lucas by my side to help me stay alive" Brooke dissolved into giggles and turned to Haley.

"Get it?" she questioned. "That's not the actual words" she slurred, trying to take another sip of wine. "Oh! My glass is empty."

Haley James and Brooke Davis sat in the living room of their apartment, empty glasses and bottles surrounding them.

"Brooke" Haley began, turning to her friend who was staring at the bottom of her glass, confused as to how it became empty so quickly. "What time is it?"

Brooke jumped off her seat as she made her way to the kitchen, searching a cupboard for more alcohol. "Hmmm…" Brooke began, musing her way through the contents of the cupboards.

"Brooke" Haley raised her voice, slowly beginning to get off the couch herself. "Time"

"Oh" Brooke giggled as Haley stumbled into the wall. "Four thirty" the brunette spoke as she screamed with delight. "Look what Brookie found!" She yelped as she waved a half full bottle of gin in the air.

"Gin?" Haley screwed her face up. "Ew!"

"You wanna get over lover boy or not?" Brooke questioned; Haley's stomach hurting slightly as Nathan came back to mind.

"Pour" Haley instructed as she made her way to the bathroom. "Back in a sec"

Haley walked down the hallway, stumbling toward the bedroom and bathroom. "Right, left, right" she spoke aloud as though she had forgotten how to walk. "Brooke?" she turned quickly to yell, falling into the wall again, and finding a dent in it, a bash about three inches in length.

"Yup?" Brooke yelled in response.

"Nevermind" Haley spoke softly as she traced her finger along the mark in the wall.

Closing her eyes, her stomach churned as she remembered how it had gotten there in the first place.

"_NATHAN!" Haley screamed at the top of her voice, fear lacing every word. "NATHAN SCOTT!" she continued, her voice growing more shrill and fearful._

_Suddenly, the floor of the apartment shook slightly, as her six foot plus husband raced down the hallway._

"_What?" he yelled. "Hales, oh my god what's wrong?" Suddenly Nathan burst through the door of the bedroom, to find Haley standing on a chair. _

"_Hales" he began, confusion spread across his face. "What the hell?"_

_Haley looked down at him from her place on the chair, her face ashen and her arms tightly folded across her chest. "There's" Haley paused, looking down to his feet. "Oh my god, it's right there!" Haley screamed, as she danced from one foot to the other on the top of the chair._

_Nathan looked down at his feet, to find his shoes and the carpet. "Haley?" he questioned. "Have you been drinking?"  
_

_Haley's face immediately fell into a frown, as Nathan realised that was definitely the wrong thing to say._

"_There's a" Haley paused before continuing in a tiny whisper. "Spider"_

_Nathan laughed aloud, before moving backwards, having leant in to hear her whisper._

"_What's so funny?" Haley spat, barely lifting her eyes from scouting the floor._

"_Was it dressed as a clown?" Nathan whispered through his laughter._

_Haley's face flooded with anger. "Kill it" she snapped. _

"_Ok, ok" Nathan spoke as he continued to laugh. "Where is it?" he questioned, as he grabbed a magazine to swipe it with._

"_There!" screamed Haley as she jumped on the chair again, this time catching her foot as landed back on it._

"_Ah ha!" Nathan yelled triumphantly as he hit the spider, at the same time as the chair fell out from under Haley, crashing hard against the wall._

"_Hales!" he yelled as he turned to see his wife crashing to the floor. "Haley?" he immediately ran to her side. "Are you ok?"_

"_Is it dead?" Haley groaned, as she attempted to pick herself up._

"_What?" Nathan mumbled, too concerned with his wife to remember the spider. _

"_The spider" Haley repeated, lifting her grazed arm to rub it. _

"_Dead" Nathan spoke, reaching out his arm to comfort his wife, only to have it pushed away. "Hey?" he whispered._

"_Get off me" Haley snapped, pulling herself to her feet. _

"_What did I do?" Nathan protested._

"_Spiders in clown outfits" Haley spat. "Hil-fricken-arious." _

"_Ah" Nathan laughed a little again. "Baby I'm sorry?"_

_Haley stepped over Nathan and entered the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind her. "Not forgiven" she yelled from the other side._

Haley continued to rub her finger up and down the dent in the wall, as Brooke approached her, a glass in each hand.

"What are you doing Haley bug?" Brooke slurred.

Haley raised an eyebrow at her friend's name for her. "Remembering" she answered.

Haley took the drink from Brooke's hand and took a long sip. "I even miss fighting with Nathan" Haley choked a little tearfully.

"Enough!" Brooke shouted, cutting Haley off. "We are too fine to care what those Scott idiots think!"

"Hey" Haley began to complain, "I'm a Scott."

Brooke raised her finger. "Correction, _were_ a Scott. And never an ass."

Haley laughed. "Brooke" she began, taking another sip. "It's like four thirty. I'm _drunk_. It's obvious we care."

Brooke looked down at her glass and took a gulp of her own. "At least they're not here to see it" she spoke.

_Brooke walked into the living room to find Haley and Lucas. "Good morning BFF" she began. "Good morning Lucas"_

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Mail" she spoke, passing Brooke a letter._

"_Ooo!" Brooke giggled. "I love mail!"_

"_Right I'm off" Haley began, grabbing an apple as she walked out the door. "See you at school!" _

_Brooke shouted bye before tearing her letter open, her excited eyes quickly losing their sparkle as she read the words from the page._

"_You ok?" Lucas questioned._

"_What?" Brooke replied, consumed by the words of the letter. "Oh yeah, fine."_

"_Ok" Lucas replied. "You want me to wait? Give you a rid to school?"_

_Brooke barely heard him speak. "Sure, five minutes" she responded distractedly as she headed to the bedroom._

_Half an hour later, Lucas stood alone in the hallway. "Brooke?" he called aloud. "Brooke?" Lucas walked closer to the bedroom, pushing the door ajar when he still received no reply. _

"_Hey" he whispered. "You ok?"_

_Brooke looked up through a cloud of tears; shaking her head a little she passed Lucas her letter._

"_Brooke, please find a cheque enclosed. Regards, Jane." Lucas read aloud. "Who's Jane?"_

_Brooke struggled for a breath as she attempted to speak through her tears. "My dad's secretary" _

"_Oh" Lucas replied, as he wrapped an arm around her. "Its ok to miss them" he whispered, tightening his arm around her, pulling her close._

"_But they don't miss me" she choked, dissolving into her pain in his arms._

"Yup" Brooke repeated. "At least they're not here to see our pain."

Brooke had barely finished her sentence, when the two girls jumped with shock, as a loud knock echoed through the apartment.

"Typical" Brooke snapped. "Brooke speaks too soon."

"Will we answer?" Haley questioned.

Brooke looked at her. "You decide."

"No you!" Haley shook her head and any responsibility.

The two girls stood and walked as best they could to do the door.

"I'll look" Brooke whispered, motioning to the peep hole.

"Ok" Haley replied, whispering very loudly in her drunken state.

"Oh god" Brooke began, as she dropped from her tiptoes to the floor.

"Who?" Haley shouted. "Nathan? Lucas?"

Brooke looked like she had seen a ghost. "Worse" she replied. "Way worse"

Haley looked confused. "Who in the hell could be worse that Nathan or" Haley stopped dead mid-sentence as a painful thought crossed her mind. "Oh no" she groaned, placing one hand to her forehead and the other on the door handle.

Opening the door, her heart sank further.

"Oh yes" the guest spoke loudly. "The Keller is back in town."

* * *

R&R! Pretty please! x 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Me again! Anyone fancy an update?

Thanks SO much for all the reviews, they're fantastic! Thanks especially to -

**xxxBrucasJeytonNaleyxxx, mary-023, mistydm, HJS-NS-23, LovePink23, 23NaleyLuvin23, j, Naley, Always23Forever, Saderia and echogrl 345**

**who reviewed chapter four! **

I hope you like this one.

Loadsa love, K. xx

* * *

**Summary:** The following takes place after episode 309, 'How a resurrection really feels'. 

OTH lovers will know, Brucas and Naley have just been reunited. What happens when both girls wake the following morning, to find themselves alone?

Total Naley. Baley friendship. Brucas or Leyton to be decided!

**Disclaimer**: OTH doesn't belong to me. In my dreams, James Lafferty does though.

* * *

"What's wrong with us?" Lucas laughed a little, taking a sip from his bottle of beer. 

Nathan stared dead at the wall, rubbing his hands slowly together.

"Nate?" Lucas shook him from his thoughts. "You ok?"

Nathan turned and attempted to smile. "I dunno man" he began. "This is all so wrong"

"Which part?" Lucas smiled. "You leaving Haley or me leaving Brooke?"

Nathan looked ashamedly down at his hands.

"Do you think we have daddy Dan to thank for our trust issues?" Lucas asked.

Nathan smirked a little; his face still flushed red with shame. "I don't think we can blame him for this one" Nathan spoke softly. "Well I can't anyway. This one's all me."

"Haley's my best friend" Lucas spoke. "And you're hurting her"

"I know" Nathan sighed. "But…" Nathan looked to his brother and took a deep breath. Their relationship had fallen apart with his and Haley's.

"But…" Lucas repeated for Nathan, urging him to finish his sentence.

"This is weird too" Nathan changed the subject, motioning at the both of them as they sat sharing their pain over bottles of beer. "I should go" Nathan finished.

Lucas nodded, but kept from eye contact with his brother. One moment he hated him for the way he treated Haley, pushing her from him, the next, he saw why. He could see pain in Nathan's eyes. Pain that Nathan wouldn't admit was there.

* * *

"I'm so drunk" Brooke groaned, as she leant her head back against the wall. 

"Me too" Haley agreed, trying but failing to lift her head from the floor where she lay.

"Heaven" A third voice spoke up. "Two drunken ladies, one Chris Keller"

Suddenly Haley found the energy to lift herself from the floor. "Have I told you in the last hour how much I hate you?" she spat at Chris.

"Six times" Brooke and Chris responded in unison.

"Well consider it seven" Haley responded, lying back down and closing her eyes.

Chris laughed a little to himself. "You always did make me laugh" he spoke.

Haley's face immediately creased with confusion. "What?" she spoke loudly.

"Well obviously" Chris began, "I don't like to cause offence" Both girls rolled their eyes. "But look at you. It's what? 6pm? You're drunk and moaning"

Haley sat up again, to look Chris in the eye.

"All I'm saying" Chris raised his hands in defence. "Is for someone so in love, you don't fight hard enough"

"What?" Haley repeated. "I've tried. I've fought. He still doesn't want me."

Chris stretched his arms behind his head and laughed. "Girl, you couldn't be more wrong."

* * *

Nathan walked slowly down the street, scuffing his feet along the ground. The light was failing slightly as the day was nearing the evening. 

"Argh!" he screamed a little as he slammed his fist against his hand. "What's wrong with you man?" he spoke aloud, a young couple ahead turning to look at him.

Stopping in his tracks, he sat down on a nearby bench, his head in his hands.

Pulling at the chain around his neck, he lifted his wedding ring out from under his shirt. Undoing the clasp he let the ring fall into his hand and he pushed it onto his finger. Looking at it as it reflected in the light of the ever darkening sunset.

_Haley bounced into the apartment and closed the door behind her. _

"_Hey baby!" she chuckled as she planted a kiss on her husband's cheek._

"_Woah" Nathan laughed, "Hales you stink of drink. How drunk are you?"_

_Haley laughed as she balanced from foot to the other. "Haley James Scott" Haley began, placing emphasis on the last word of her name giggling at the joy it gave her to say it, "Scott" she repeated, giggling some more, "Does not drink"_

"_Oh" Nathan smiled, sensing his wife had had several too many. "Vodka perfume then?"_

_Haley placed a knee either side of her husband's figure on the couch. "Funny guy" she began. "Did you miss me while I was out with the girls?"_

_A smirk slowly crept across Nathan's face. "Nah" he spoke nonchalantly. "Were you out? I barely noticed."_

_Haley half smiled as she pretended to be angry with her husband. "Try again" she whispered, as she moved to kiss his neck slowly._

"_I missed you" he spoke, closing his eyes as Haley kissed him._

_Pulling back, Haley frowned. "Do better" she whispered in his ear, as she bit softly on it._

"_I" Nathan's voice choked slightly at his wife's touch. "I love you" he spoke quickly, as Haley sat back, surprised at his choice of words, sobriety flushing over her. _

"_I love you too" she replied, staring deeply in his eyes. "Always" she began._

"_And forever" he finished, laughing slightly at the corniness of what they had said, but meaning every single word of it._

_Leaning forward, Haley wrapped her arms tightly around him, hugging him, holding on, as if for dear life._

"_You ok?" Nathan asked._

_Haley sat back and nodded. "I love you more than you will ever, ever know" she spoke softly, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "Thank you"_

"_For what?" Nathan questioned._

_Haley sank into his arms, and laid her head against his chest._

"_For being you"_

"Haley" he whispered, as he smiled and shook himself from his memory. "Haley" he repeated as he stood up from the bench, seeing her smiling face in his memory. "Haley" he repeated a third time as he began to walk toward the apartment, and her.

* * *

"I'm going to bed" Haley slurred sleepily. "This day has been way too long." 

Haley stood up and stumbled slightly, as Chris rose to catch her. "Woah there Haley James" he laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Haley pushed his arms from her immediately. "Get off" she snapped, as she glared at him. "Listen carefully Chris" she began again as she looked him dead in the eye. "Keep your hands off me"

Chris took a step back as Haley sorted herself to walk to the bedroom. "And" she turned sharply to yell. "It's _Scott_. Haley James _Scott_."

Chris sank back into the couch next to Brooke as Haley slammed the door closed behind her. "See her?" he began. "She has issues."

Brooke turned to Chris and laughed. "Shut up Keller" she laughed again. "Why are you even here?"

"To see my girl" he smiled, as he stretched an arm around Brooke.

"Ha!" she spat as she threw his arm back at him.

"C'mon Brooke" Chris tried his luck again, as she stood up.

"Get out Chris" Brooke laughed, as she turned to go to the bedroom. "And don't come back" she yelled as she also slammed the bedroom door.

"Ah" Chris smirked as he lay down on the couch. "The ladies just love the Keller."

* * *

Nathan stood at the door and knocked once; then again when he got no reply. 

"C'mon Haley" he whispered aloud as he knocked loudly for a third time.

* * *

Chris stirred slightly as he lay asleep on the couch in Brooke and Haley's living room. 

"I don't want to party with the fairies" he murmured as he slept, his sleep shaken as the door sounded loudly as a fist was bounded against it.

"What the hell?" he sat up immediately as the third knock sounded, eventually getting to his feet, dressed only in his boxers to open the door.

* * *

Nathan hit the door a final time, as he stood back to wait, turning his wedding ring round his finger over and over again. 

Then, it opened.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been ages…. I'm sorry!

Anyone still want to read? I'll post this…. See if I get any reviews, then maybe I'll continue. **If you want me to…..?**

It's just a wee chapter but it carries on right from the last. You guys may need to re-read the last couple. Flashbacks in italics.

**Summary:** The following takes place after episode 309, 'How a resurrection really feels'.

OTH lovers will know, Brucas and Naley have just been reunited. What happens when both girls wake the following morning, to find themselves alone?

Total Naley. Baley friendship. Brucas or Leyton to be decided!

**Disclaimer**: Mr Mark Schwahn owns OTH. I only own an incredible love for it. And for Mr James 'Hottie McHottie' Lafferty.

* * *

Chris looked at Nathan.

Nathan looked back at Chris.

"Tell me I'm hallucinating" Nathan eventually spat out, reaching his arm against the door to steady himself.

Chris laughed uneasily. He loved to joke, but even in this instance he knew there was little he could say. Slowly he began to whisper. "It's normally only the girls who dream I'm there…." Chris' attempt at a joke trailed off as he looked up at Nathan.

"Did you…" Nathan began. "Did you….. Haley?" Nathan closed his eyes, unable to voice the thoughts that were running through his mind, as a couple of tears began to fall down his face.

Chris immediately caught on to what Nathan was thinking. "Man... No, no, no. I haven't been with Haley"

Nathan looked straight at Chris, brushing away at the tears but telling fear and raw pain was obvious all over his face.

"Hey" a sleepy, croaky voice whispered behind Chris, peering to see round him, and to the stranger on the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

Nothing could have prepared the three for the silence that descended over them as Chris moved to the side, meeting Haley's eyes with Nathan's.

"Nathan" Haley began, as Nathan clearly swallowed hard, continuing to stare into her eyes.

"_Haley Jam__es, are you crying?" Nathan turned off the film, and faced his wife who sat curled up tightly next to him. _

"_No" Haley mumbled, trying to hide her face as she fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt._

"_You are so!" Nathan laughed gently. "Hales, there are tear marks on your face."_

_Haley shuffled on her seat, to distance herself from Nathan._

"_Hey" Nathan cooed, nudging his arm softly into her side. _

"_Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. "The guy lost his whole family." Haley's eyes began to well with tears again. "I'm normal for crying. I should be mocking you for not crying"_

_Nathan laughed a little as he placed the DVD back in its box. "Hales, its just a film."_

_Haley folded her arms over her chest. "Just a film" she mimicked. _

_Nathan smiled a little as he snuck to pull the blanket that covered her from her lap._

"_Hey!" Haley yelled in shock. "Aw Nate, now I'm cold"_

_Nathan patted his lap and motioned her closer. "Come here, I'll warm you up" he cooed suggestively, raising an eyebrow._

"_You have so many cheap lines" Haley responded flatly, moving to sit herself on his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_And you fall for them every time" he responded, placing a light kiss on her lips._

_Haley smiled at the feel of her husband's touch. "Nate…" she began._

"_Yes…" he laughed. _

"_Would you be heartbroken if you lost me?"_

"_I won't lose you" Nathan responded, nuzzling into her neck._

_Haley pulled away. "Seriously" she asked looking dead straight into his eyes._

"_Yes" he responded sincerely, knowing she sought the truth from him. "I love you Hales. I married you because you mean the world to me. I may not cry at your soppy films" Nathan paused to smile a little, before returning to his serious composure, "But if were ever to lose you…"_

_Nathan trailed off, as though he thought of what he was saying hurt him._

"_What?" Haley coaxed._

_Nathan only looked up into his wife's eyes, eyes full of love._

"_Oh I get it" she whispered as she cupped his face in her hands._

_He didn't have to say the words for her to know how he felt._

_Nathan motioned Haley closer to him. "Come here" he whispered as he met her lips again, pulling her in for a deep meaningful kiss. _

"Nathan" Haley began again, as she walked closer to him. "Nathan, it's nothing like what you think! I haven't been with Chris!"

Nathan looked straight at Haley for what seemed like an eternity, eventually finding words to say.

"I have to go"

The love and pain in his voice was plain for both Haley and Chris to see.

"Nate" Chris began, taking steps forward, in an attempt to help. "Nate listen to her…"

Nathan turned quickly and sharply, his eyes full of tears. "Back off Keller." he spoke harshly. "You've done enough"

Haley ran her hands through her hair with frustration. "Nathan please, don't go, we need to talk about this."

Nathan turned as he began to leave, his pace quickening. Haley ran to the top of the steps, as Nathan bounded down them.

"Nathan!" she began again. "Nathan come back!" her voice was louder, panicked and shrill. "Nathan I love you"

Nathan stopped in his tracks as she screamed her "I love you". He was still facing away from her, as he stood still, motionless in the road.

Nathan stood shaking on the beach. He felt like his stomach was going to explode. _Nerves and worry overflowing inside him. He adjusted his suit, feeling so uncomfortable._

_Then he saw her, walking slowly toward him with both her parents beside her._

"_Are you ready?" the priest asked but Nathan didn't hear him, his eyes and mind fixated on his wife to be._

"_Son" he repeated. "Are you ready?"_

_Haley stepped closer to Nathan as she reached out her hand for him to take, his face developing into a huge smile._

"_I love you" she mouthed silently, as he felt his heart ache._

"_Yes" Nathan spoke. "Yes father, we're ready._

Nathan brought a shaking hand to his face, wiping tears from his cheeks. He could feel she was still behind him, her eyes staring at him, but he couldn't turn round, he couldn't let her see him like this.

Taking a deep breath, Nathan Scott began to walk again, away from his wife.

"Nathan" Haley spoke, more quietly, begging for him to turn round.

Coughing to regain his composure, Nathan stopped again. He wasn't sure what to believe. Whether Haley had slept with Chris or not, Nathan wasn't sure. What he did know, was that this pain, this searing aching pain, was too much.

"Divorce" Nathan spoke, still without turning to face her. "Divorce, Haley" he repeated. "It's time."

As Nathan walked slowly from Haley, both their faces marked by tears, they both closed their eyes and sighed.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Please review! I'm not sure whether to continue or not!x


End file.
